Warm Breeze
by Zohsan46
Summary: Sarada bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan wanita lain mendekati apalagi mendapatkan ayahnya. Namun, Ino telah membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Akankah Ino mampu untuk meluluhkan hati Sarada? /Mulai sekarang Kau adalah rivalku!
1. Chapter 1

"WARM BREEZE"

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC, AU, typical, shoujo manga-kun.

.

Chapter 1

 _First Impressions are the most lasting_

.

"Anak sialan! Aku pasti sudah mencingcang-nya jika saja ia bukan putri Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hatsune." Kiyoko hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya saat mengingat insiden memalukan di area restaurant mewah beberapa menit yang lalu. Uchiha Sarada, putri dari pria tampan yang menjadi incaran semua wanita, dengan tidak 'sengaja' menyiramkan penuh sup hangat ke tubuh moleknya. Selain itu putri semata wayang Uchiha itu juga tidak 'sengaja' mematahkan sepatu bahkan membuatnya terjun bebas ke dalam kolam yang sialnya menjadi background utama restauran mewah itu.

Hatsune Ayame. Korban ke-49 Uchiha Sarada.

"Anak setan itu, jangan harap aku akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke."

Kiyoko menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau memang menyerah saja Hatsune. Terlalu mustahil bagi kita untuk hanya sekedar mendekati Presdir. Selain itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah melihat dan membela kita. Dia selalu diam saja saat putrinya itu mengerjai semua wanita yang mendekatinya." Semua orang tahu kalau putri Uchiha itu tak akan pernah membiarkan wanita manapun mendekati ayahnya.

"Tapi Micchin... Anak itu harus membalas semuanya! Aarrgghhh."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum orang lain mulai memerhatikan kita."

Dengan itu mereka berlalu pergi meninggalkan area restaurant. Sementara itu kedua Uchiha, ayah dan anak yang berambut senada sedang menyantap makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Seolah tak memperdulikan insiden yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makan makan malamnya. Dia melirik sekilas putrinya yang sedang tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai, sambil memainkan makanan di hadapannya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu, kita akan segera pulang."

"Baik, ayah."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sarada selalu memberi 'pelajaran' kepada semua wanita yang ingin mendekati Sasuke. Putri Uchiha itu sudah menginjak usia remaja dan sedang dalam masa puber atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah _ABG._ Ia semakin 'sadis' dalam menangani para wanita yang ingin mendekati ayahnya. Sasuke sendiri acuh tak acuh menanggapi semua itu. Pria mapan dan seorang pebisnis sukses itu sibuk di dunia kerjanya, sebut saja – _Workholic._ Kesibukannya bahkan sering membuat putri semata wayangnya itu selalu kesepian. Makan malam kali ini pun hanya karena alasan kerja saja. Di mana rekan bisnisnya –Sabaku Gaara mengundangnya untuk menghadiri perayaan karena Sabaku's Corp baru saja membuka cabang baru di daerah Shibuya.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, Sarada bisa melihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berambut merah bata dengan tatto kanji di jidatnya. Ia disuruh menunggu dan menghabiskan makanan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Sarada lempar atau diberikan pada anjing milik tetangganya saja. Mata _onyx-_ nya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok wanita dengan gaun biru muda yang sedang duduk bersama seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan tanda segita merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Pria itu sedari tadi terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sedang wanita itu tampak terus mengomel, tapi posisi wanita itu membelakanginya sehingga Sarada tidak bisa melihat rupa wanita itu.

kedua alisnya menukik tajam saat dilihatnya wanita itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sarada hampir terperangah dibuatnya ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita itu, namun buru-buru ia memasang wajah dingin dan angkuh khas Uchiha.

"Hei gadis manis, apa boleh tante foto bareng bersamamu?"

 _HAH?_

Hening sejenak.

Bukannya Sarada tidak paham dengan kalimat wanita itu, tapi dia tak habis fikir untuk apa coba wanita ini minta foto bareng? Memang ia seorang aktris? Atau wanita di hadapannya itu sedang menjalankan modus untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya agar bisa mendapatkan ayahnya? Atau wanita itu sudah gila?

Sarada yang hanya diam saja tak merespon atau bahkan menjawab pertanyaan tadi membuat wanita itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya seraya menggerak-gerakan tangan lentiknya di depan wajah datar Sarada, berharap agar gadis manis itu mau merespon atau bahkan mengijinnkan permintaanya tadi.

Namun sayang, detik berikutnya kalimat yang dilontarkan Sarada hampir saja membuat wanita itu tersungkur bagai tertimpa batu besar, "Tante menor, modus seperti itu tak akan mempan padaku."

"Hah? A-apa maksudnya itu? Aku hanya ingin foto bersamamu saja, aku tidak paham yang kau bicarakan."

Sarada bisa melihat wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi kesal dan memerah menahan emosi. Bagus. Sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastis seperti tadi, Sarada yakin kalau wanita dihadapnya akan langsung mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Ayah tak akan pernah tergoda dengan wanita jelek dan gendut sepertimu"

JEDEERRR!

Kata 'jelek' dan 'gendut' bagai menghantam Wanita itu ke dasar jurang, hampir saja hilang kendali dan hendak menghadiahi Sarada dengan 'Hujan lokal-nya' namun ia urungkan begitu ia dapat kembali menahan emosinya. Dengan senyum yang ia paksakan kemudian ia berkata, "Jaga baik-baik ayahmu itu, jangan sampai ia jatuh cinta pada wanita jelek dan gendut sepertiku."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, wanita itu langsung berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. Pria berambut cokelat tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan hampir terjungkal, sedang wanita itu misuh-misuh sendiri masih tak terima dengan kata-kata Sarada tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa Kiba sialan! Semua ini gara-gara permainan konyolmu!"

Pria yang dipanggil Kiba tadi terus tertawa tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari wanita di depannya. Sampai saat Gaara menghampiri meja mereka, barulah ke-duanya langsung terdiam dan berdiri memberi salam kepada bos besar mereka, "Selamat malam Sabaku-san"

"Hn." Ucap Gaara singkat, bersamaan dengan itu muncul siluet pria tampan dari arah belakang Gaara yang nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

"Kau..."

"Ah, aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Mereka berdua adalah karyawan terbaikku. Dan pria di sampingnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba." kata Gaara menjelaskan. Disusul dengan kiba yang kemudian memberi salam sopan.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke" Ino mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, bukankah pria di depannya ini sangat mirip sekali dengan Gaara? Irit bicara, dengan nada terkesan dingin.

Satu es batu panda (sebutan Ino untuk Gaara) kini muncul es batu ayam(?) yang terlihat lebih dingin dari bosnya itu. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata onyx memincing tajam saat dilihatnya sang ayah sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita pirang tadi. Sinyal tanda bahaya bagai sirine tak kasat mata dalam kepalanya terus berbunyi, ia hendak mendekat ke sana tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika tadi sang ayah mengingatkan untuk tidak 'berulah' lagi.

Yamanaka Ino adalah jenis wanita yang harus ia hindari dan harus ia jauhkan dari ayahnya tersebut. Pikirnya. Langsing, cantik, berkulit putih, dan pirang. Sekali lihat orang akan mengira kalau wanita itu adalah jelamaan boneka barbie.

Sarada bahkan sempat dibuat terperangah saat melihat ia pertama kali. Dan hal yang paling mengganggu baginya adalah saat ini wanita itu sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya, yang bisa ia tebak kalau mereka akan menjadi rekan bisnis nantinya.

.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju." Seru Sarada dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela mobil. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sarada langsung mengimintimidasi Sasuke dengan beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa yang ayahnya bicarakan dengan orang-orang tadi. –wanita pirang tadi tepatnya, setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau ikut campur urusan pekerjaan ayah."

Selama ini Sarada memang selalu ' _overprotektive_ ' jika menyangkut urusan wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya, tetapi kali ini Sasuke harus dibuat bertanya juga pada akhirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan paman berambut merah dan berwajah seram itu." Bohongnya. Karena jika Sarada mengucapkan bahwa ia tidak mau wanita pirang tadi dekat-dekat dengan ayahnya, maka detik itu juga ayahnya pasti tidak akan mendengarkan alasan konyol darinya lagi.

Sasuke hampir melongo mendengar jawaban putrinya, "Berwajah seram? maksudmu Gaara?"

Sarada hanya mengangguk malas ketika ia harus berbohong sekonyol ini, "Nanti mata pandanya bisa menular dan bersemayam di wajah tampan ayah."

Gadis Uchiha itu tidak sadar bahwa ayahnya detik itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar alasan konyol putrinya tersebut, "Ayah pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa, Sarada."

Sarada hanya memutar mata jengah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli." Sarada menghela napas, "Sepenting apapun rekan bisnis ayah itu, pokoknya aku tidak setuju jika ayah bekerja sama dengannya"

Komentar tersebut membuat Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan berkata, " Kau tidak berhak mengatur urusan ayah." Pandangnya kembali fokus ke depan, "Kau hanya perlu konsentrasi belajar untuk sekolahmu"

Dan inilah yang paling Sarada benci. Ayahnya hanya peduli soal urusan pekerjaan dan menyuruhnya berkonsentrasi belajar saja. Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk dirinya, yang ayahnya pikirkan hanya masalah pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Sekalipun ada, ayahnya tak bisa lagi seperti ayahnya yang dulu ia kenal. Semua telah burubah, dan semua ini terjadi setelah kepergian Nyonya Uchiha...

.

Yamanaka Ino selalu dibuat heran dengan pria di sampingnya itu. Pernah ia membayangkan kalau bosnya itu mungkin memiliki perasaan pada dirinya, namun dugaan itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh ketika pada suatu hari dalam acara berita pagi kesayangnnya menampilkan kabar bahwa keluarga besar Sabaku mendeklarasikan Hubungan putra bungsu mereka, Sabaku Gaara dengan wanita cantik bermarga Hyuuga. Keduannya sudah resmi bertunangan dan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Sabaku Gaara merupakan mahluk yang penurut. Tidak suka dibantah dan juga tegas. Bosnya itu ia akui sangat tampan dan mempesona. Tidak sedikit wanita mengantri di luar sana yang ingin menjadi istrinya. Sikapnya yang pendiam menjadi daya tarik tersendiri saat pertama kali Ino mulai bekerja di perusahaan Sabaku itu. Tetapi sebaliknya bagi orang lain yang berusaha 'dekat' dengan Gaara, siapapun pasti tidak suka dengan orang yang pendiam dan cuek bak es batu.

Oke, mungkin tidak seberlebihan itu. Tapi tetap saja, semua orang juga tahu kalau bosnya itu adalah tipikal orang yang 'pasif'. Maka menjadi suatu keanehan ketika Gaara ternyata bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Atau begitulah hasil pengamatan Ino selama ini.

"Besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Ino yang tersadar spontan menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "Eh? Ah, kurasa... Ada"

"Bagus. Besok sepulang dari kantor antar aku ambil resep obat"

Ino hanya mengangguk ragu.

Benarkan? Bosnya ini memang tidak pernah bisa ia tebak. Setiap harinya hanya meminta Ino menemaninya untuk hal-hal sepele. Padahalkan ia bisa sendiri mengambil resep obat untuk menghilangkan penyakit insomnia yang ia akui adalah penyakit yang dideritanya.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak keberatan sih... Toh ia akhirnya dapat tumpangan gratis untuk pulang. Seperti sekarang ini, Ino baru saja mengatar Gaara untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga di toko sebrang stasiun. Gaara memintanya tepat setelah acara tadi selesai.

Tapi perlakuan Gaara yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya sedikit risih. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kalau sampai timbul gosip tidak sedap(?) mengenai ia dan bosnya yang notabene sudah punya tunangan itu.

Dan seharusnya juga saat ini dirinya sedang berada di mobil milik Inazuka. Pasalnya tadi ia kalah dalam 'permainan' konyol pria berambut cokelat tersebut.

Kiba sialan!

Ino mengingat kejadian di restaurant tadi. Gara-gara pria itulah dirinya harus melakukan hal konyol yang akhirnya membuat Ino harus bertemu dengan anak yang mengejeknya 'jelek' dan 'gendut'. Ia pikir jika ia meminta foto bersama dengan anak manis seperti itu maka hukuman dari permainan konyol kiba akan terselesaikan dengan mudah dan cepat, daripada harus minta foto dengan tamu pria atau wanita lainnya. Namun dirinya telah keliru. Anak itu sama tidak terlihat manis seperti kelihatannya. Dan ucapannya lebih tajam daripada silet.

 _Oh kami-sama..._

Jangan pernah ia pertemukan lagi dengan mahluk sepertinya. Ratap Ino dalam hati.

Mobil merah _maroon_ milik Gaara berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartement sederhana. Ino melepas sabuk pengaman dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun terhenti ketika Gaara tiba-tiba berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk cepat pindah dari apartemen ini?"

Ino tak lantas menjawab, pikirannya melayang mengingat ucapan Gaara barusan. Dan akhirnya ia ingat betul minggu lalu Gaara pernah berkata bahwa apatemen miliknya terlihat terlalu tua dan sepi.

Ino memasang wajah kecut, "Haha soal itu... Aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan apartemen ini, Sabaku-san."

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari pria berusia 24 tahun itu. Kemudian ia membiarkan Ino keluar dari mobilnya, setelah sempat mengucapkan selamat malam, akhirnya Gaara melesat pergi bersama mobil mewahnya.

Mungkin... Mungkin Gaara mengantarnya pulang selama ini karena... kasihan padanya?

Ino menunduk lesu dan bergumam pelan, "Mungkin sudah waktunya aku menabung untuk beli mobil sendiri" dengan itu ia langsung melenggang pergi ke apartemennya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san^ saya kembali dengan fanfic baru :D *watados* XD

Setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk ganti penname dari 'L. Lawliet22' menjadi nama Zohsan46 :D karena terinspirasi dari dua tokoh kesayangan ZoroxSanji wakakaka dan 46 untuk nomor dari abang Vale tercintah :* (plis apa banget deh, penting apa? Cepet skip!)

Yosh, bagaimana SasuInoSara pertama saya? Suka? Ga suka? Curahkan segala sesuatunya di review yaa. Btw, awalnya saya mau bikin ini cerita pair SasuIno aja. Tapi tiba-tiba Sarada nyempil dipikiranku wkwk. Yaa pasti banyak yang mikir 'apaan ceritanya garing' yak? Well selanjutnya saya bakal nambahin konflik dan mengahdirkan chara yang lain XD. Gak banyak yang bisa saya bilang, cuman mohon bantuannya untuk perbaikan di sana-sini. :"))

*Hatsune Ayame(OC) : Rambut hitam sebahu, poni belah tengah, warna mata abu-abu. Height 166. Weight 63 kg

*Kiyoko Michi (OC) : Rambut cokelat tua sepunggung, poni belah samping, warna mata cokelat tua. Height 169. Weight 66 kg

Mereka berdua bekerja di perusahan Uchiha, dan sering memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Presdir. keduanya mengincar Sasuke seperti halnya wanita2 lain.

Well, hopefully my writing didn't go rusty. Leave a review if you love this story. :"))

- _Zohsan46_ -


	2. Chapter 2

WARM BREEZE

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OC, AU, Shoujo manga-kun.

.

Undangan minum teh

.

Hanya dalam waktu sehari setelah pesta perayaan perusahaan Sabaku jumat kemarin, Yamanaka Ino sudah mendengar banyak hal hebat tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu sedang menjadi bahan gosip hangat di kalangan karyawan wanita, baik tua muda hingga wanita yang sudah menikah sekali pun. Secara berjama'ah mereka memuja dan tak henti-hentinya membicarakan satu persatu kehebatan dan ketampanan duda beranak satu itu, dan Ino tidak kecewa ketika ia mendapati segala sesuatu yang orang-orang katakan tentang pria itu adalah benar adanya.

Pria itu pendiam, jenis perenung, dan sepertinya berbicara hanya bila diperlukan. Nah, Bukankah ia mirip sekali dengan seseorang? Dan itu adalah suatu keanehan luar biasa ketika pria itu berkata sesuatu yang err... bagaimana mengatakannya? Kencan? ketika dalam obrolan ringan mereka jumat kemarin.

Sebuah undangan langsung untuk acara minum teh.

Awalnya Ino menganggap perkataan pria itu hanya sekedar tawaran basa-basi saja. Namun, selebaran kecil di tangannya menjadi bukti bahwa pria berusia 32 tahun itu sungguh-sungguh ingin mengundangnya untuk acara minum teh bersama.

Ino menghela napas. "Datang jangan ya?" gumamnya seraya meletakan kertas tersebut di atas meja rias.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia mendapat ketukan kasar di pintu apartemennya dari seorang tetangga yang merupakan seorang nenek yang selalu saja berselisih dengannya. Nenek itu memberikan undangan tersebut yang ia akui sudah diberikan padanya hari minggu kemarin. Dengan wajah tak berdosa nenek tersebut mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencarinya ketika Ino pergi keluar, dan menitipkan undangan tersebut kepadanya.

"Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa sih, toh undangannya mungkin sudah tidak berlaku." Katanya menatap pantulan diri di depan cermin, merapikan kemeja putihnya. Kemudian sudut matanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis.

"Oh _Shit_! Aku bisa telat!"

.

Awal minggu tidak pernah menjadi hari favorit Uchiha Sarada. Pasalanya gadis itu sudah dijadwalkan untuk melakukan serangkaian les privat merepotkan sepulang sekolah. Dirinya memang tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak. Ia malah senang belajar dan mengetahui hal-hal baru. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan gadis itu selalu merasa jengah akan sesuatu, karena harus mengikuti les ini dan itu, dirinya jadi tidak punya waktu untuk hanya sekedar memantau sang ayah yang sedang ada di kantor.

Pagi ini ia bahkan tak sempat melihat ayahnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dan ia yakin kalau ayahnya akan melewatkan makan malam bersama karena pulang larut malam.

Sarada menghela napas.

Tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti semuanya. Ia hanya perlu menjadi anak yang penurut, maka ayahnya akan bangga dan membiarkan dirinya melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Termasuk mengerjai semua wanita genit yang mendekati Sasuke. Namun, peristiwa kemarin mengenai wanita –yang Sarada tak tahu namanya— seolah menjadi ancaman berbahaya untuknya.

Wanita itu tipikal wanita yang berisik, dan Sarada meyakini kalau ayahnya tidak akan pernah tertarik kepada wanita itu. Benar, Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin dan cuek. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tetap merasa cemas juga.

Tapi Sarada tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tentu ia tak akan membiarkan hal seperti di Jumat sore lalu terulang lagi. Wanita itu dan ayahnya tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk hanya sekedar bertatap muka.

 _Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati bukan?_

Sarada menyeringai. Mungkin dari sekarang ia akan menjadi sedikit lebih sibuk merancang rencana 'maut' untuk mencegah hal apa pun yang tak ia inginkan.

"Nanti nona muda mau dijemput jam berapa?" kata sang sopir membuyarkan lamunan Sarada.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan manis di tangan kirinya. "Sekitar pukul satu siang." Katanya seraya menurunkan kaca mobil ketika berhenti di lampu merah, saat Sarada melihat pantulan kaca spion mobilnya, entah kebetulan atau apa, ia melihat sosok wanita itu dari arah belakang. Wanita berambut pirang itu sedang berjalan tergesa hendak menuju halte di sebrang jalan.

"Pak sopir, aku minta kopi hitamnya!" Tunjuk gadis itu ke bagian bawah mobil.

Sang sopir kaget karena ketahuan akan kebiasaannya menyimpan kopi kemasan di sana. Dengan tampang ketar-ketir ia bertanya, "U-untuk apa non?"

"Sudah cepat berikan saja!" mendengar nada tak sabar dari majikannya, sang sopir langsung mengambil dan memberikan kopi itu. Sarada merobek tutupnya menampakan kopi yang tinggal setengah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparkannya ke luar jendela tepat ketika wanita itu melewati mobilnya. Seketika terdengar umpatan pedas yang membuat Sarada menyeringai.

Sang sopir menggeleng tak percaya. Namun, gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mobilnya melesat pergi tepat ketika lampu hijau menyala.

 _Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan wanita itu sekali pun_. Batinya.

.

Yamanaka Ino harus menahan malu luar biasa ketika dirinya terus berusaha menutupi noda kopi yang menghiasi kemeja putih di bagian bahu kirinya. Terkutuklah orang sialan tadi yang melayangkan kopi hitam ke arahnya, untung saja tidak mendarat tepat di bagian dada.

Ketika ia sampai di kantor, ia langsung berlari menuju toilet wanita untuk membersihkan kemejanya. Berharap noda kopi itu akan hilang. Sambil terus berusaha menghilangkan noda yang malah terlihat semakin melebar, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia mengumpat ketika jarum jam menunjuk pukul 8.30, ia hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk menghilangkan noda itu.

Bunyi keran dari dalam toilet terdengar, pertanda kalau Ino bukanlah satu-satunya mahluk yang ada di sana. Ino baru menyadari itu ketika seseorang keluar dari balik pintu toilet yang terbuka. Namun, Ino tak memerhatikan siapa orang tersebut, karena ia kembali sibuk dengan noda kopi yang tak kunjung bersih.

Ino bisa mendengar suara sepatu wanita itu menggema mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tangannya masih terus mengucek bagian kemeja yang terkena noda, yang ada di pikiran wanita berambut pirang panjang itu hanyalah cepat membersihkan noda sialan itu dan langsung melesat pergi sebelum ia terlambat. hingga tiba-tiba wanita di sampingnya berkata.

"Kau.."

Si pirang menoleh, Alisnya mengernyit. "Maaf?" Wanita itu tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya menatap Ino dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang sama sekali Ino tak suka. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"Kau terlihat kacau, kuakui kau _memang_ cantik. Tapi tidak mungkin Presdir tertarik padamu. Kiyoko pasti salah informasi."

 _What? Demi kantung mata Gaara yang unyu mirip panda! What the fuck! Apa-apaan dengan ucapan wanita ini!?_

Sekali lagi wanita itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sama sekali ia tidak suka, pandangannya seolah meremehkan dan merendahkan, membuat si pirang mau tak mau memasang wajah garang. Ia tahu wanita itu pastilah mengatakan hal sepeti tadi bukan serta-merta hanya karena iseng.

Namun, Ino kembali menghadap pantulan cermin besar di depannya. Membiarkan wanita itu tetap memerhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Ino sebenarnya hendak menyembur wanita itu dengan kata-kata yang lebih menusuk. Namun, rasa bingung lebih mendominasi fikirannya setelah mendengar jawaban tidak nyambung wanita itu. Ino mendecih kesal. "Aku sudah cukup sial pagi ini, jadi aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan yang tidak perlu dari wanita asing yang entah dari mana asalnya. Dan _..."_ Ino melirik wanita itu dengan ujung matanya, kemudian melanjutkan. "A bitch always says like got jelly when meet poeple prettier than them."

Wanita itu menggeram menahan kesal mendengar nada kemenangan dari Ino. Dan si pirang kembali sibuk dengan noda kopi di kemejanya. Namun tanpa Ino sadari, wanita itu memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tas Ino yang ia letakan di samping dirinya. Dengan cepat wanita itu melangkah pergi meningglkan Ino yang mencibir pelan. "Wanita sinting."

Ino lantas kembali fokus membersihkan noda yang sialnya nampak makin—makin— melebar, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengejutkannya.

"Ino? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ino menengok, Haruno Sakura –sang sohib, yang Ino dapati sedang menyampirkan Blazer hitam di lengan kanannya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu kembali bertanya. "Kenapa dengan kemejamu?"

"Sakura! Oh _kami-sama, kami-sama!_ Aku selamat!" rancu Ino mengabaikan tatapan heran dari wanita di depannya. Kemudian Ino melanjutkan. "Sakura, pinjami aku itu!" katanya seraya menunjuk Blazer hitam milik si nona Haruno.

"Hah? Meminjamimu Blazer baruku? _No way_!" kata Sakura ketus. Membuat Ino memasang wajah kecut. Sahabatnya memang baik jika ia butuh saja, tapi kali ini ia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat, sangat membutuhkan Blazer yang terlihat kinclong itu. "Ayolah Sakura... kau tidak lihat kemeja malangku yang kena noda kopi ini?"

"Yah, itu sih deritamu—" Sakura meliriknya sekilas, melihat Ino memasang wajah frustrasi dan mendesah pasrah melihat noda yang kian terlihat parah dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Besok kembalikan setelah kau cuci." Lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan Blazer tersebut.

Ino melihat ke arahnya tak percaya. "Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Anggap saja membayar hutang, karena minggu lalu kau membantuku." Kata wanita itu yang berhasil membuat Ino berteriak senang.

"Ternyata kau bisa diandalkan!" Seru Ino seraya mengambil Blazer tersebut kemudian memakainya. Dan senyum Ino semakin merekah ketika melihat noda sialan itu tertutup Blazer dengan sempurna. "Lumayanlah, meski sedikit sempit di bagian dada—"

"Berisik!"

.

"Hn. Baik, aku mengerti." Kata Sasuke pada seseorang di telepon, sebelum ia melihat kearah gadis berambut cokelat yang memberi tatapan tidak ramah, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi." Dengan itu ia mengakhiri sambungan telepon tersebut. Kemudian pria itu berdiri untuk berjalan mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Apa ada masalah Kiyoko?" tanya Sasuke.

Pipi kiri Kiyoko berkedut. "Anda sadar tidak? kalau anda baru saja membatalkan dua kali pertemuan penting?" Semua aliran darah wanita itu rasanya naik dan memuncak di kepala, Presdirnya itu selalu merepotkan jika sudah mulai bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan lain yang lebih penting." Ujar Sasuke tak mengurangi wajah minim ekspresinya.

"Tolong bersikap dewasalah Sasuke-sama," Katanya lelah. "Prioritas anda saat ini adalah pertemuan dengan pemimpin-pemimpin penting."

"Aku janji akan menemui mereka lain waktu."

"Ini tidak seperti Anda tidak boleh menemui mereka kapan pun, tapi akan lebih bijaksana jika Anda datang pada waktu yang telah disepakati sebelumnya." Kata Kiyoko putus asa.

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus aku akan menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain." Katanya datar seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kiyoko yang menganga dan mengumpat nista dalam hati.

 _Sasuke sialan! Jika saja kau tidak tampan dan begitu mempesona aku sudah berhenti jadi sekertarismu dari dulu brengsek!_

.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?" terdengar suara dengan nada tak ikhlas terlontar dari wanita muda –Yamanaka.

Seorang eksekutif muda berambut unik menoleh dan berkata. "Karena Inuzuka sedang ambil cuti."

"Terus memangnya tidak ada yang menggantikan?"

"Ada, baru saja aku memintanya."

Mata Ino mendelik tak suka, rasanya ia ingin sekali memintir alis tebal si eksekutif muda. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Lee-san."

Ketika pemuda yang bernama Lee tadi hendak menyahut lagi, tiba-tiba suara Gaara mendahuluinya. "Yamanaka," Ino menoleh mendapati Gaara yang menatap intens ke arahnya. "Ikut aku."

Ino hanya diam dan mengikuti Gaara yang kini memasuki ruang rapat, saat ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia bisa melihat wanita yang mengatakn hal menyebalkan kepadanya pagi tadi. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja hendak pergi keluar. Sebelum mata Ino kembali menatap Gaara, ia mendapati wanita berambut hintam pendek itu melemparkan senyum licik yang membuat pipi Ino berkedut kesal.

 _Wanita jalang! Kuharap sepatu norak bersol tebalmu itu patah!_

Ino sedikit tersentak ketika Gaara berhenti tiba-tiba depannya, hampir saja wajah mulus Ino mencium punggung tegap milik Gaara yang sekarang membalikan badan untuk menatapnya.

Pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, dan Ino dengan setia menunggu bosnya berucap lebih dulu, mengenai keperluan apa yang membuat dirinya harus ke sana.

"Yamanaka," Gaara memulai. "Malam ini datanglah ke rumahku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Datang ke rumah Gaara? Malam ini? Ino tidak menemukan alasan dalam kepalanya mengenai keperluan apapun yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi ke rumah Gaara. Tapi juga terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah hal yang bersifat pribadi, maka ia akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa Sabaku-san meminta saya datang ke rumah anda?"

"Ini bukan permintaan, ini perintah." Ralat Gaara yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat Ino tidak nyaman.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Ino terbengong di tempatnya, bibirnya masih mengatup rapat, otaknya tak menemukan sebuah kata untuk ia ucapakan.

"Bagaimana?"

Mata biru laut Ino mengerjap, menatap Gaara lamat-lamat, lalu ia berkata. "Saya khawatir kalau saya tidak bisa datang dan menepati janji."

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan itu sukses membuat Ino merasa canggung. Maka buru-buru ia melanjutkan. "Jika Sabaku-san butuh apapun, anda bisa mengatakannya sekarang bukan?" katanya setengah tidak yakin.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun, yang aku mau kau datang ke rumahku malam ini."

"Makanya, Sabaku-san. Itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin." Kata Ino cepat namun tidak bermaksud menyela.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena anda... Anda," Ino tercekat ketika Gaara mendekatkan wajah tampannya kearah Ino yang kini debaran jatungnya berdegup kencang. "Saya—" Dan kalimat Ino terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sabaku no Kankoru yang melihat heran ke arah Gaara dan Ino.

"Apa aku muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?" katayanya merasakan ekspresi wajah Gaara yang memberi tatapan tidak suka, dan Gaara akhirnya menarik diri menjauh dari Ino.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana cara menegetuk pintu?" katanya dengan nada jengkel dan hanya mendapat cengiran dari Kakak tertuanya itu. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan soal pertunanganmu," Kankuro melirik Ino yang masih berdiri di dekat Gaara, dan seolah mendapat kode bahwa tak seharusnya ia ada di sana, maka Ino pun pamit dan membungkuk sopan sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumor itu sepertinya benar. Kau sedang 'dekat' dengan Yamanaka?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Jika itu benar, maka itu akan menjadi urusanku. Gaara," Kankuro berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara yang kini mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi. "Kau tahu betul apa risikonya jika ayah tahu, bukan kau yang akan mendapat kesusahan, tapi wanita itu—"

"kau bilang tadi ingin membicarakan soal pertunanganku? Apa ada masalah?" Kata Gaara menyela dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Membuat Kankuro menghela napas, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Ayah dan paman Hiashi sudah memutuskan kalau pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat, mungkin dalam minggu ini."

Tak ada reaksi dari Gaara, ia sebelumnya sudah memikirkan hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sebenarnya juga ia sudah lebih dulu mendengar orang tua mereka membicarakan hal itu tadi malam. "Aku tahu." Katanya datar seraya berdiri dan berlalu menuju pintu.

 _To be continued_

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic ini, dan terima kasih juga untuk koreksinya hhe :) engga banyak yang bisa disampaikan tentang ini dan itu, yang jelas saya selalu usahakan update cepat hhe.. Dan mohon untuk koreksinya (lagi) di sana sini, karena saya yakin fanfic ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya...

Well then, hopefully my writing didn't go rusty. Leave a review if you love this story. :"))

 _Zohsan46_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Tunggu! Hei, hei—kubilang tunggu!" pekik Ino sambil mengejar seorang bocah berambut raven. Gadis yang baru genap 10 tahun itu terseok-seok mengejar langkah sang pemuda. "Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Sasuke?"_

 _Anak bernama Sasuke itu tak menjawab, langkahnya semakin tergesa dan raut wajahnya sangat tidak ramah. Semakin jauh mereka berjalan—setengah berlari dengan sang gadis yang masih berusaha mengejar dan menyamakan langkah mereka. Si gadis belia itu ingin berseru tapi suaranya tersendat dengan napas yang terengah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum ketika langkah mereka semakin melambat, namun Sasuke belum mengatakan apa pun juga, sampai saat mereka tiba di padang rumput belakang gereja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Panti Asuhan._

" _Kenapa kita ke sini?"_

 _Yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab malah semakin memberikan tatapan dingin ke arahnya. "Jika kau tak mau mengatakan apa pun, aku lebih baik kembali saja." Kata gadis itu beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik oleh tangan pemuda itu._

 _Sang gadis mengehla napas dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya. Jika sudah begini, mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan diam. Namun demikian ia turut duduk di sebelah pemuda itu._

" _Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku benar-benar tak mau bermain denganmu lagi." katanya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih tak berkata apa pun._

 _Ino mendecak kesal, dan hendak berdiri ketika Sasuke akhirnya berkata,"Aku tidak suka dengan bocah berambut merah sialah itu!"_

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Ino tenang dan berusaha tersenyum. "Dia itu lebih tua dari kita lho, Sasuke-kun. Dan yang lebih penting, dia sangat butuh dukungan dari kita—"_

" _Menikahlah denganku."_

 _Ino mengerjapakan matanya tak percaya. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aduh duh, Kau ini kenapa ?" katanya berusaha menahan tawa yang semakin membahana. Sungguh tidak masuk akal rasanya mendengar Uchiha keras kepala itu berkata demikian. "Aku memang pernah memaksamu jadi pengantin priaku, tapi aku tak—"_

 _Ino tersentak kaget saat Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya dan mengecup bibir Ino sekilias. "Kau gadis paling berisik dan cerewat yang pernah kukenal." Kata Sasuke setelah mengabil jarak dari gadis itu._

 _Oh, ah—hah?_

" _Dan jelek." Tambahnya yang sukses membuat Ino marah-marah dan mengomel tak terima. Detik berikutnya terdengar tawa menggema dari dua bocah itu yang kini berlari ke arah Gereja. Kenangan yang sangat indah yang akan terus diingat oleh sang pemuda. Hingga waktu terus berlalu dan mengubah segalanya yang ia pernah miliki._

.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3

 _One Cannot Love And Be Wise_

 _._

Terakhir kali Ino mendapati jam lembur adalah hari kamis minggu lalu, sehari sebelum pesta perayaan perusahaan Sabaku. Biasanya ia akan pulang tepat pukul 22.30, terlalu larut malam memang, tapi untunglah Inuzuka Kiba selalu pengertian dan baik hati menemani dirinya.

Ya, meskipun lelaki itu menyebalkan tapi tetap sangat baik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Namun, untuk saat ini Inuzuka bungsu itu sedang ambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Dan Ino seharusnya saat ini sudah tidur cantik di atas kasurnya, ketika mendapati bahwa jam lemburnya digantikan oleh orang lain, Ino bagaikan mendengar suara lonceng indah nan merdu dari surga sana. Jika saja sebuah insiden diluar nalar ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa menit setelah Ino keluar kantor hendak pulang dengan perasaan bahagia, Hyuuga Hinata dengan mobil mewahnya menanti tepat di depan perusahaan Sabaku. Dengan tampang cengo Ino mengangguk dan masuk mobil yang kelewat mewah itu, ketika Hinata dengan sopan memintanya untuk turut ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan Ino memutar otaknya untuk menemukan sebuah alasan kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak pada situasi seperti itu? Sudah pasti ada alasan logis kenapa seorang Hyuuga mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Oh, Ino bahkan hanya bisa membisu saja dalam perjalanan yang terasa memakan waktu bagai berabad tahun lamanya.

Kecanggungan sudah tak terelakan, bahkan ketika mereka tiba di sebuah restoran mewah yang penah Ino lihat di acara tv kesayangannya, yang bisa dibilang pesan satu menu bisa membuat dompetnya sekarat selama sebulan. Oke, untuk ukuran Ino yang hanya sebagai karyawan kantoran pastilah jumlah harga nominal di sana tidak sebanding dengan jumlah nominal untuk hunian dompetnya.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi resah karenanya, ketika melihat Hinata yang menunduk dan sepertinya... hmm terisak?

Mau tidak mau perhatian Ino kini teralihkan pada Hinata sepenuhnya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang mengatur emosi yang sempat meluap. Karena tak kunjung mengatakan apapun, juga karena Ino benci harus terus merasa canggung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai, namun tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara. "Yamanaka-san," Hinata memulai, "Ini mengenai Garaa."

Gaara? Kenapa Hinata ingin membicarakan Gaara dengan dirinya? Apa sih? Kok rasanya Ino mulai tidak suka dengan semua ini.

Dan ketika Ino larut dalam pikirinya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan. "Apa boleh aku bercerita sedikit?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian ia mengganguk kecil. "Tentu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, tatapannya yang bersinar terlihat sangat tulus ketika memulai kisahnya. Ino bisa melihat jelas ekspresi gadis itu ketika berkata. "Aku dan Gaara sudah saling kenal sejak kecil," Hinata memberi jeda, pandangannya seolah menerawang, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "ketika itu kami masih berusia tujuh tahun."

Awalnya, Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan sesekali menggangguk kecil, ketika Hinata dengan lancar menceritakan kisah masa lalunya, dimulai dari bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Gaara, bagaimana orang tua mereka merencanakan perjodohan, sampai di mana Gaara kabur dari rumah.

Cukup lama bagi Ino untuk mendengar Hinata bercerita, bahkan gadis itu sempat emosional ketika menceritakan klimaks dari kisahnya tersebut. Meskipun Ino masih bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya itu menceritakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Jadi, dia pernah kabur ke panti asuhan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang begitu tau bagaimana Gaara bisa ada di sana, karena dia tak mau cerita apa pun." Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap Ino. Sungguh, Ino tak bisa menebak apa yang difikirkan Gaara. Maksudnya, Ino memang hapal betul sifat bosnya itu.

Tapi... apa yang kurang dari Hyuuga Hinata? Tak hanya cantik dan pintar, ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang terlampau kaya. Ino berani bertaruh Hinata adalah tipe idaman semua lelaki, lalu kenapa Gaara seolah tak menginginkan Hinata?

Ino menepis jauh-jauh segala pemikirannya barusan, hubungan orang lain sama sekali bukan urusannya. Lagipula, masalahnya adalah Ino benar-benar hanya orang luar, dan sungguh, Ino tak ingin terlibat masalah apapun dengan siapa pun.

"Waktu itu aku juga melihat Yamanaka-san ada di sana."

"Apa? Aku? Melihatku di mana?" kata Ino bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah pergi atau tinggal di panti asuhan, dan lagi Ino bertemu dengan Gaara baru setahun yang lalu ketika dirinya pindah ke kota. Itu pun karena Kiba yang memasukan dirinya ke perusahaan Sabaku.

Hinata tidak menjawab, melainkan memberi tatapan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia berfikir kalau mungkin saja dirinya waktu itu salah orang, gadis berambut pirang tidak hanya ada satu di Jepang, Tetapi seingatnya pula hanya Ino yang memiliki rambut pirang platinum seperti itu. Dia tahu kalau Ino adalah blasteran, tapi mungkinkah ingatannya yang salah?

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hyuuga-san. Aku bertemu Gaara ketika baru masuk ke perusahaan, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak, itu benar. Dan juga aku pernah melihat kalian bertemu, tepatnya sebelum Yamanaka-san masuk perusahaan." kata Hinata dengan nada aneh.

"Err... benarkah?" tanya Ino ragu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku melihat kalian di depan sebuah toko, kulihat Yamanaka-san sedang berdebat dengan penjual bunga di depan toko."

"Lalu?"

"Waktu itu aku mendengar Yamanaka-san berkata seperti ini, JANGAN MAU PANDA-SAN! ORANG INI MENIPUMU! Sambil menunjuk si penjual bunga." Lanjut Hinata dengan sedikit menirukan gaya Ino dalam mode naik pitam. Sedangkan Ino cengo di tempat.

"Memangnya apa yang kami perdebatkan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah masam setengah malu.

Hinata diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Sepertinya penjual bunga itu hendak menipu Gaara, lalu Yamanaka-san datang dan memberitahukan kalau harga bunga itu tidak masuk akal. Dan terakhir, sepertinya Yamanaka-san mengatakan sesuatu tentang lapor polisi, sehingga membuat penjual itu akhirnya pergi."

Sebiji keringat meluncur dari kening Ino. Ia bahkan tak punya kata-kata untuk mengelak, karena itu memang sangat mirip dengan tingkahnya. Tapi benarkah ia pernah bertemu Gaara sebelum bekerja di perusahaannya?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat, karena aku banyak sekali mengalami kejadian aneh setahun ini. Hahaha" kilahnya. Hilang sudah citranya di depan Gaara maupun Hinata jika cerita Hinata benar adanya. Tapi hey, jangan salahkan Ino jika ia tak ingat sama sekali. Lagipula kejadian memalukan seperti itu siapa yang mau ingat? Dan oh, tuhan, kadang-kadang Ino memang bisa hilang kendali.

"Lalu, setelah Gaara kembali ke rumah, apa hubungan kalian kembali seperti semula?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Cukup mengenai dirinya yang sama sekali Ino tak ingat. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan kalian?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mimik wajah Hinata menjadi sendu. "Setelah itu... Gaara tidak pernah lagi berbicara padaku." Pertahanan dirinya pecah. Hinata mulai terisak. "Aku tahu sikap ayah pada keluarganya memang sangat keterlaluan."

Sedikit banyak Ino paham dengan perasaan Gaara setelah mendengar cerita Hinata tadi. Namun, ia juga tak membenarkan sikap Gaara pada Hinata. Yah, tapi ini semua bukan urusannya, ia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

"M-maafkan aku," kata Hinata tiba-tiba ditengah isak tangis. Oh, _please_ , kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gagap dan logat gagapnya itu membuatnya menjadi tambah manis. "Yamanaka-san pasti berfikir aku orang aneh."

"Tidak, jangan cemaskan hal seperti itu," Ino menyodorkan tisu yang ia ambil dari tasnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak berhak untuk ikut campur, tapi biarkan aku sedikit memberimu saran."

Hinata menatap Ino lurus-lurus, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk seraya berkata. "Tentu."

"Tidak peduli kau pernah berbuat salah atau tidak, tapi tak ada salahnya memperjuangkan cintamu sekali lagi." Kata Ino serius, lalu Ino tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang sesungguhnya, dan hal itu membuat hati Hinata luluh. "Jadi, jangan menyerah. Berjuanglah!"

Hinata mengangguk, Ia merasa sedih sekaligus senang, dan perasaannya lega karena ia mendapat dukungan tulus sepeti itu untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku tahu Yamanaka-san adalah orang yang baik, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Ino, " sela Ino cepat, sedangkan Hinata memberi tatapan bingung, membuat Ino tersenyum simpul. "Panggil Ino saja, dan tolong jangan menangis seperti itu, kau adalah gadis yang baik." Kata Ino seraya mengusap punggung Hinata lembut. Entahlah, ini sangat di luar perkiraan Ino. Kejadian seperti ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi jika memang demikian, Ino tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu, setelah ini biarkan aku mengantar Ino-san pulang."

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku akan pulang naik kereta." Tolak Ino sopan, dan jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap jika ia masih bisa naik kereta terakhir malam ini.

Setelah itu Hinata pun pamit dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Ino di restoran. Setidaknya ia bersyukur mereka belum sempat pesan apa pun, meski perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Dan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk Ino mulai meninggalakan area restoran.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami ke sini, Sasuke?" suara dengan nada tidak ramah itu dilontarkan pria berambut putih keperakan, di sampingnya pria yang jauh lebih tinggi berambut oranye memberi tatapan datar ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian." Jawab Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling, datar, dingin dan terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Urus semuanya dengan benar selagi aku pergi."

Sudut perempatan imajiner muncul di kening pria berambut putih perak. "Kau pikir kami ini kacungmu!?" sahutnya keki. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Tetap tenang, tak ada niatan untuk protes.

"Aku akan memberi bayaran dua kali lipat dari biasanya." Lagi Sasuke berucap tanpa dosa. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dua orang tersebut, Sasuke pergi berlalu tidak memperdulikan protes dan umpatan pedas padanya.

"Kau juga jangan diam saja dong, Jugo!" katanya geram. "Dasar anak ayam Uchiha! Bikin kesal saja!" Lanjutnya seraya meluapkan kekesalannya tersebut pada kaleng yang tak berdosa, menendangnya jauh, tak lupa sumpah serapah lainnya yang tak patut untuk diucapkan.

Jugo menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, daripada marah-marah, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini." Bukannya Jugo rela disuruh-suruh seperti itu oleh Sasuke, namun karena dahulu Uchiha bungsu itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya, Kimmimaro, jadilah ia merasa harus membalas budi kepadanya. Walau sepertinya Sasuke memanfaatkan dirinya untuk maksud lain. Tapi memang begitulah Sasuke.

Kemudian kedua pria itu berlalu dalam keheningan. Bagi Suigetsu, ada saatnya nanti di mana merekalah yang akan memanfaatkan Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti, pasti. Lagipula, ia lebih suka bagian terbaik dari _drama_ ini. Jadi, menunggu sedikit lebih lama bukanlah masalah. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan yah, melihat bungsu Uchiha itu hancur, sudah cukup baginya. Cukup untuk membalas semua yang telah pria itu rebut darinya.

.

"Aaaah... aahh, aaahhhh."

Sudut perempatan imajiner Ino berkedut kesal ketika terdengar desah tertahan nan erotis. Meskipun pelan, tetapi kereta terakhir yang ia tumpangi sangatlah lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang dan itu pun sebagian duduk terpisah berjauhan. Kecuali pasangan gila di sampingnya yang tidak tau tempat dan aturan.

Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya, matanya terpejam seolah tak tertanggu dengan _kegiatan_ pasangan _gila_ di sebelahnya. Dia harus pura-pura lupa bawa kuping dan mengacuhkan semua itu karena Ino merasa keki jika ia yang harus pindah dan mengalah, tapi desahan itu kian menggila, membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Oh, Tuhan... tidak bisakah mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di atas ranjang!

Ino hampir hilang kendali dan hendak mengomeli mereka jika saja ia tak merasa ada sepasang telapak tangan hangat yang menutup kedua telinganya. Sontak saja ia kaget dan melihat siapa gerangan si pemilik tangan tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ino mendapati orang itu—

 _Uchiha Sasuke?_

Tunggu, apakah dirinya berhalusinasi? Atau apakah ini karena dirinya kurang minum air mineral? Oh, tidak, tidak. Ino yakin dirinya masih bisa fokus 100% dan juga penglihatannya masih dapat dipercaya, tetapi barusan itu apa?

Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya seraya berkata. "Aku menemukanmu."

"Hah?" tuhan, apa kali ini pendengarannya yang terganggu?

Ino terperanjat kaget ketika tangan pria itu menggerayami perutnya, menempelkan wajah tampannya pada leher Ino dan memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di sana.

Baru saja Ino hendak protes, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbisik dengan suara tertahan setengah mendesah. "Jangan bergerak, mereka akan segera pergi." Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membalikan posisi Ino membelakangi kedua orang yang kini menghentika kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Dengan seriangaian licik Sasuke mencium leher jenjang Ino, pelan dan lembut,kemudian menyesapnya dan mengigitnya tanpa segan membuat sang objek menjerit pelan setengah mendesah.

Ino membatu. Tangannya yang hendak menjambak surai hitam milik Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar ia menjerit seperti itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan wajahnya memerah hebat. Dan seringaian Sasuke kian menjadi ketika mendapati pasangan yang melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh tadi beranjak pindah sambil mendecak sebal. Kekesalan tergambar jelas di raut wajah mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jarak di samping Ino, dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia berkata, "Sekarang kau berhutang terimakasih padaku."

Oke, mungkin ini adalah hari tersial untuknya. Ino memang bukan lagi seorang gadis yang akan menjerit senang dalam hati ketika mendapati pria tampan tertarik padanya. Bahkan rasanya ia terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, apalagi di usianya sekarang yang tak lagi remaja.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud dari perbuatan anda tadi, Uchiha." Bahkan Ino tak mempedulikan embel-embel untuk menunjukan rasa hormat pada pria itu. Sorot matanya menajam ketika melihat Sasuke dengan santainya bergumam 'Kopi' Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab, apalagi meminta maaf.

 _Tsk!_

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Ino sempat kagum dan ikut terbawa suasana akan beribu pujian untuk pria itu! Lalu apa ini semua? Mungkin ini yang namanya kenyataan lebih pahit daripada ekspetasi. Ino telah tertipu mentah-mentah.

Padahal ketika mereka berbincang minggu lalu, pria itu nampak normal dan yah, Ino akui jika ia mengagumi pria itu, setidaknya sampai beberapa detik yang lalu, sebelum pria itu melakukan hal seperti tadi padanya. Dan sialnya Sasuke malah memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli.

Dengan kesal Ino berjalan menjauhi pria itu, dan memilih tempat duduk lain. Yang benar saja, apa-apan itu tadi? Ino mendengus sebal. "Jangan menatapku!" serunya jengkel ketika Sasuke terus melihat ke arahnya.

Sayangnya, Sasuke malah berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ino. Ia duduk di sana, di sebelah Ino, dan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Ino.

 _Tidak adakah hal yang lebih aneh dari ini?_

Dengan cepat Ino mengambil jarak, menjauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke malah kembali berusaha menutup jarak mereka dengan ikut bergeser ke samping, melewati dua kursi penumpang. "Duduklah di manapun kau mau, tapi tidak di dekatku!" teriak Ino ketika Sasuke berusaha menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Kau berani bicara tidak sopan seperti itu padaku." ucap Sasuke akhirnya dengan nada yang bisa membuat orang langsung bersujud mohon ampun.

Seketika Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tatapan Sasuke padanya sangat jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. "A-ada banyak kursi kosong, mohon menjauhlah dariku—sana."

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi pemarah seperti itu? Padahal dulu kau lebih berterus terang." Kata Sasuke seraya menjauh. "Dulu kau bahkan mengancamku untuk jadi kekasihmu."

 _Gila. Pria ini sudah gila._

"Anda bilang apa?" Kata Ino sinis. Ternyata tidak hanya prilakunya yang gila, ucapan pria itu juga sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Mendekatlah, aku akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya."

"Tidak." Sahut Ino cepat. Lalu ketika akhirnya kereta berhenti, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dan dengan cepat Ino keluar menjauh pergi setengah berlari.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Ino tak henti-hentinya merutuki hari ini. Ia bahkan sesekali mengumpat dan menyumpahi orang-orang yang membuat harinya seperti itu.

Orang sialan yang melayangkan kopi hitam kearahnya, dan juga perilaku Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat di luar dugaan. Terkutuklah mereka berdua!

Ino menghela napas. "Esok harus menjadi hari yang lebih baik." Katanya optimis. Saat itu ia sudah sampai di apartemennya, dan ia bersyukur tak menemukan sang pemilik apartemen di sana, di dekat pintu, bersebelahan dengan miliknya. Karena jika nenek itu ada di sana, ia akan mendapat ceramah gratis dan memarahi Ino meskipun hanya karena alasan sepele.

Namun, ketika Ino hendak membuka kunci pintu, terdengar suara tawa nenek sang pemilik apartemen itu menggema, sepertinya ia sedang mendapati tamu. Dan ketika akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Ino menunduk sekilas, hendak memberi salam ramah, dan bersiap menerima segala ocehan. Namun, begitu ia mendongakan kepalanya—

 _De fak!_

Ino menatap kaget pada sosok tegap yang baru saja turut ke luar rumah nenek pemilik apartemen.

 _Uchiha Sasuke!_

Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu ada di sana? M-mungkinkah... Sasuke dan nenek pemilik apartemen... m-mereka... mungkinkah? Bahkan Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat dalam benaknya. Terlalu horror—

"Yamanaka! Mana ramah-tamahmu pada tetangga baru!"

Seketika Ino tersadar ketika mendengar nenek itu berteriak ke arahnya. "Ah, maaf aku sedikit melamun— tunggu, tetangga baru?" kata Ino bingung.

Nenek itu mengabaikan Ino dan kembali menatap Sasuke seraya berkata. "Tidak usah pedulikan dia," Kemudian memberi gestur seolah berbisik, padahal jelas-jelas Ino bisa mendengarnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, wanita ini kadang-kadang suka menggila."

 _Hah?_

Membuat sudut perempatan di kening Ino berkedut kesal, ditambah wajah menyebalkan Sasuke saat melihat ke arahnya. "Chiyo-san, siapa tentangga baru yang kau maksud?" tanya Ino menuntut. Namun, nenek itu benar-benar mengabaikan Ino.

"Baiklah, ini kunci apartemennya. Ingat, matikan lampu setelah jam tujuh pagi." Dengan itu ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang—"

Sasuke mengabaikannya sambil melengos masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tepat berhadapan dengan milik Ino.

 _Kami-sama! akuingin pulang kampung, segera!_

To be continued.

 _._

 _Dear all, I'm so sorry for being late to update this fanfic. I did not have much time, yet I wrote this chapter for ya. Hhehe_

 _Big Thanks to:_

 **Grabiela Isler, Name Park S'tya ai, aiwataru, Wiz-Land609, Minori Hikaru, RyuiMochi97, firdaa, Fruitarian Lover, hime yamanaka, tamiino ciao, INOcent Cassiopeia, silverqueen98, Accasia Li (Vale), Watermelon in summer, hana109710 Yamanaka, Erica719, SasuIno Chubby, cchelsea, Minji-blackjack, Sasukendy, Shiroe ino, Hana, nicka, JelLyFish, xoxo, pipitqueen, Hanna Ael, ikatriplesblingers, donat bunder, ernykim, Ulin Nuha, Arum Junnie, yevaleen, jiyi13.**

 _I'll answer your question in the story. :"))_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Mashashi Kishimoto seorang.

Chapter 4

 _Love Is Lawless_

Di sebuah apartemen. Uchiha Sasuke memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun dibuka selebar batas panjang rantai kunci pintu yang masih dipasang. Seorang wanita menyembulkan wajahnya, memasang wajah sebal, ia berkata, "Sekarang apa lagi?"

Pasalanya lelaki itu sudah memencet bel untuk kesekian kali. Yah, secara ajaib Uchiha Sasuke sekarang menjadi 'tetangganya'. Heran, Ino sampai-sampai mengira kalau ia sedang bermimpi, tapi bunyi bel yang sudah kesekian kali itu menyadarkan Ino sesadar-sadarnya. Ino benar-benar merasa jengkel. Tidak banyak orang yang mau diganggu tengah malam begini. Orang yang minta diganggu malah lebih jarang lagi.

"Sebenarnya..." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sok penting. Ino menatap tajam pria itu, sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah datar dan melanjutkan kalimat yang membuat Ino melongo. "Aku tidak betah tidur sendiri," katanya.

 _Oh, wow._ Ino mendengus sebal. "Gini loh, Uchiha- _san_ ," katanya dengan gaya santai yang berlebihan. "Sekarang jam dinding menunjukan pukul 1: 15 dini hari, dan karena aku harus bangun pagi untuk pergi bekerja, maka aku harus cepat tidur. Kau betah tidur sendirian atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Kenapa? Karena itu bukan urusanku. Intinya jangan memencet bel, atau pun mengetuk pintu lagi, oke?" Dengan itu Ino hendak menutup pintunya dan berharap pria di depannya itu bisa menyerap semua perkataan Ino barusan sampe ke urat-uratnya, meski tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Si pria menjawab dengan nada santai. "Aku tak akan memencet bel lagi kalau kau membiarkanku tidur denganmu."

Ino rasanya ingin berteriak agar orang-orang berdatangan untuk menghajar wajah Sasuke. Sayangnya setelah dipikir lagi, masalahnya akan semakin berkepanjangan yang berarti Ino tak akan bisa tidur. Dengan kasar Ino menutup pintu di depan wajah Sasuke. Kalau orang lain pasti terkejut bukan main, tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke ... diperlakukan seperti itu juga tetap saja ganteng dan keren. Malahan jika pintu itu bernyawa maka ia akan berteriak kegirangan tak terkira karena hampir bersentuhan dengan wajah Sasuke.

Ah, berlebihan memang.

Masih belum menyerah, Sasuke kembali memencet bel, namun Ino benar-benar mengabaikannya. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke berdiri di sana kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Ino tersenyum dan bernapas lega ketika bunyi bel tak terdengar lagi. Hari itu cukup melelahkan baginya, sehingga saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kelopak matanya langsung terasa berat.

Ah, cukup di kehidupan nyata saja ia tak bisa bahagia, di mimpi jangan. Tapi Tuhan sepertinya tak peduli. Ia tidak tidur nyenyak, tidur yang terganggu oleh mimpi buruk menakutkan dan terjadi pada tengah malam buta. Telah membuatnya insomnia.

Sementara itu Ino masih tetap harus menjalani kehidupan tak kalah melelahkan di hari itu.

Ketika sampai di kantor, ia mendapati Kiba melambaikan tangan ke arahanya. Lelaki itu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Dengan langkah gontai Ino menuju meja kerja miliknya, di sana sudah banyak berkas dan dokumen yang harus ia urus.

Hari berat Yamanaka Ino telah di mulai rupanya.

.

Uchiha Sarada memasuki ruang kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Semalam ayahnya tak pulang, dan kecurigaan itu semakin menjadi ketika pagi tadi ia mendapati sang ayah tersenyum sumringah.

Adalah hal langka mendapati ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu. Bak anak muda yang baru saja bertemu dengan kekasih pujaan hatinya, Sasuke bersenandung pelan ketika menikmati sarapan pagi tadi. Sarada awalnya tak mempercayai pendengarannya ketika sang ayah memilih lagu _Wolf_ milik _boyband_ tersohor asal negeri gingseng tersebut. Ia bahakan hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding demi mendapati sang ayah yang bersikap demikian, tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena rasa ingin tahunya lebih tinggi daripada rasa terkejut yang membuat selera makannya menghilang. Ia tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Bukannya ia tak suka mendengar suara _baritone_ sang ayah, bukan. Bukan juga ia tak menyukai lagu _boyband_ asal Korea tersebut, bukan. Hanya saja, memadukan dua hal antara wajah datar sang ayah dan irama lagu tersebut benar-benar jauh dari kata cocok.

Ia buru-buru menepis pemikirannya tersebut ketika sadar masalah utamanya bukan hal itu. Melihat bagaimana prilaku tak wajar ayahnya tersebut pasti ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi. Benar. Apalagi mendapati Sasuke tak pulang ke rumah semalam. Itu adalah sebuah tanda yang tidak baik.

Ini munglin hanya tahap awal, tapi Sarada tak akan membiarkan ayahnya jatuh pada wanita yang salah. Ia buru-buru memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat jadwal kerja sang ayah hari itu. Jangan tanya dari mana Sarada memperoleh semua info tentang ayahnya, karena seorang Sarada selalu mempunyai koneksi luas dan mata-mata yang dapat dipercaya untuk selalu mengamati kegiatan sang ayah.

Sayangnya ia tak menemukan informasi apa pun mengenai kepergian Sasuke semalam. Segera setelah Ayahnya pamit pergi, Sarada menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mengikuti, namun Sasuke bak menghilang dari peradaban. Bagaimana pun, mengikuti Sasuke memang bukanlah perkara mudah. Kadang-kadang Sarada tak mendapati orang suruhannya kembali padanya.

 _Repot sekali memang memantau orang dewasa_. Pikir Sarada kesal.

Gadis itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Mrs. Kurenai memasuki kelas. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dan mempesona meskipun perutnya kini nampak semakin membuncit karena sudah memasuki usia kehamilan yang ke delapan. Sarada kadang-kadang heran sendiri dibuatnya, wanita itu masih saja terlihat sangat bersemangat padahal ia tengah hamil tua.

Ia berseta murid lainnya membungkuk sopan ketika sang ketua kelas memberi kan aba-aba. Guru cantik itu tersenyum dan memberi gestur agar murid-muridnya duduk kembali. "Aku punya berita menyenangkan untuk kalian," katanya seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi depan. "Kelas ini dipilih untuk menampilkan drama di acara festival budaya minggu depan."

Sarada memutar mata bosan. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya bersorak-sorai mendengar hal tersebut.

 _Drama untuk festifal budaya?_

Ia mendecih. Itu artinya ia harus meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk kegiatan konyol daripada memata-matai ayahnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ketika Mrs. Kurenai menjelaskan persiapan yang dibutuhkan untuk festival nanti.

.

Ino berpikir, semangat untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sekaligus bisa membuatnya teramat kelelahan. Ia meresa sedikit tidak puas saat pekerjaanya harus dirombak ulang semua. Gaara dengan seenak jidat jenongnya mengatakan kalau laporan yang Ino buat tidak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Padahal jelas-jelas Ino mengerjakan laporan tersebut secara rinci berdasarkan data yang ada dan sesuai arahan dari Temari ketika ia mendiskusikan hal apa saja yang perlu ia masukan dalam laporan tersebut.

Kini ia malah berakhir di sana, sibuk mengetik di depan komputer ketika orang-orang sudah mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

 _Aarghh_. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk pulang tepat waktu. Ia yakin sekali jika Gaara akan tetap meminta Ino untuk mengerjakan laporan itu meski ia sudah mengerjakannya sampai sepuluh kali sekali pun. Ino hendak memprotes ketika tiba-tiba Gaara mengatakan jika ia tak segan-segan akan memotong gajinya bulan ini jika Ino tak menurut.

Ia menghela napas, dan berpikir bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa memahami sikap bosnya itu.

Dan dengan berat hati ia juga harus mengesampingkan keinginanya untuk mengambil cuti di awal bulan depan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino mengambil cuti pada tanggal muda, ia perlu mengunjungi kampung halamannya di Kyoto. Namun karena akhir-akhir ini ia mendapat sedikit kesulitan dalam hal keuangan, maka ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengganti uang yang ia habiskan untuk belanja, ia tak bisa mengehentikan kebiasaannya berbelanja. Memburu model baju keluaran terbaru, agar ia tak terlihat kalah modis dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Ino memang akan tetap menjadi Ino.

Ia menekuk wajahnya murung membuat rekan berisik di sebelahnya mengernyitikan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Ada apa dengan wajah murungmu itu?"

Si pirang menoleh mendapati Kiba sedang memandang ke arahanya. "Oh, kau sudah kembali." respon Ino acuh tak acuh. Padahal ia tahu sedari tadi Kiba melihat ke arahnya. Ia juga tahu lelaki itu orang pertama yang menyapanya tadi pagi, tapi Ino mengabaikannya. Dia masih merasa jengkel dengan kejadian sebelumnya, ketika ia kalah dalam permainan konyol kiba.

"Hei—hei, kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?"

Ino tak menyahut dan semakin menekuk wajahnya membuat Kiba gemas. "Katakan saja, kau pasti merindukanku, 'kan?" katanya setengah menggoda. Namun sayang, Ino tak memiliki minat untuk menanggapi candaan lelaki itu.

Merasa diabaikan seperti itu, Kiba kembali melanjutkan. "Ada apa sih denganmu? Aku yang sedang galau saja tak berlebihan sepertimu, Ino- _chan_."

 _Ck! Emang susah kalau sudah begini._ Lelaki di sampingnya tidak akan diam sampai ia puas mendapat jawaban.

Ino melirik layar komputer di hadapannya lalu menatap Kiba yang kini terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Ino, membuat Ino semakin dongkol dibuatnya. Dan dengan tak santainya Ino menepeis tangan Kiba, membuat lelaki itu mengatakan kata 'Woohoo~' dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau memang menakutkan kalau sedang datang bulan ya." Katanya seraya tertawa.

Ino menepis kasar tangan kiba yang kembali mencoba untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia berniat memarahi lelaki itu ketika tiba-tiba tak sengaja melihat selembar kertas di meja kerja Kiba. Kertas itu berisikan hal tes kesehatan ibunya, Tsume Inuzuku.

Menurut Ino, pada waktu mood Kiba sedang jelek, leluconnya cenderung abnormal. Lalu di saat sedih pun, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih yang parah. Kesedihannya sering ditunjukan dengan lelucon yang tidak masuk akal.

Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada komputer di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ , ia mencoba mengabaikan Kiba yang kini mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Jika kiba pergi, maka tinggalah Ino seorang diri di sana.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi, Ino! Berjuanglah!_ Serunya dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kutinggal?"

Ino tak mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata. "Tentu saja. Pergilah."

"Ck! Kau ini."

Kemudian Ino benar-benar merasa lelaki itu berjalan menjauh. Ino mungkin kini tinggal sendirian di sana, tapi ia merasakan seseorang menatapanya tanpa henti sedari tadi. Ino enggan peduli dan tetap sibuk dengan laporan yang kini hampir selesai. Seandainya saja Ino meluangkan waktunya untuk menoleh sebentar, ia sudah pasti mendapati Gaara yang kini memperhatikannya dari sebelah ruangan yang hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding kaca.

Ketika Ino fokus pada layar komputer, Gaara diam-diam menghampirinya. Langkah yang hampir tak terdengar itu berhenti tepat di samping Ino, dan dalam hitungan detik saja Ino terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Untung saja ia tak menjerit histeris, jika tidak sudah dipastikan gendang telinga bosnya itu pasti pecah. Ino komat-kamit tak jelas seraya mengusap dadanya karena kaget.

 _Apa kau hantu? Langkah kakimu sama sekali tak terdengar!_

"Ah, Sabaku-san." Ino cepat-cepat berdiri. "Laporanku sebentar lagi selesai."

Beberapa detik lamanya Gaara terdiam dan hanya memandangi Ino. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata, "Bersiaplah, akan ku antar kau pulang."

"Huh? Pulang? Tapi laporannya sebentar lagi selesai."

"Kau bisa menyerahkan laporanmu besok."

 _Hell! Lalu kerjaanku sedari tadi akan sia-sia!_

Ino mencoba mengatur emosinya dan berkata, "Sabaku-san, bukannya saya lancang tapi seharian ini anda menyuruh saya untuk memperbaiki laporan itu dan tiba-tiba sekarang anda menyuruh saya pulang?"

"Ya."

Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak dan mengomeli Gaara saat itu juga. Tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal semcam itu. Tidak sampai ia menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik tentunya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Katanya. "Bergegaslah."

Ino buru-buru menyimpan hasil laporannya lalu mematikan komputer tersebut dan langsung mengekor di belakang Gaara. Rupanya kali ini pun ia dapat tumpangan gratis karena sulit sekali bagi Ino untuk menolak tawaran lelaki itu.

Gaara dengan santai membuka pintu mobil untuk Ino. "Masuklah."

Ino menurut dan mengomel dalam hati. Sedangkan bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas menampakkan seulas senyuman canggung. Kali ini ia akan minta turun dekat halte bus saja, karena Ino tak mau berlama-lama berdua dalam mobil bersama Gaara. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Ino tak tahan dengan susana canggung dengan lelaki dingin macam Gaara.

Ino merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan sangat lambat, dan pada saat itulah sebuah alasan terbesit dalam benaknya. "Sabaku-san," katanya, "Err... saya rasa... saya akan turun di sini saja."

Gaara menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin turun di sini." Ino berusaha menyakinkan Gaara. "Kiba mengirimku pesan kalau ia akan menjemputku."

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Gaara berubah. "Oh."

Ino mungkin tak akan pernah tahu jika Gaara saat itu mendesah kecewa ketika Ino mulai membuka pintu mobil untuk turun di sana. Jarak mereka dari kantor saja belum cukup jauh, dan malam itu sia-sia saja usaha Gaara yang memang sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengantar Ino. Ia bahkan sengaja menyuruh Ino terus memperbaiki hasil laporannya agar dapat kesempatan yang akhirnya hanyalah suatu upaya yang sia-sia.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangnnya, Sabaku-san." Kata Ino sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menjauh.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Gaara akhirnya melajukan kembali mobilnya. Mungkin lain kali ia sebaiknya berkata terus terang pada Ino, buakn malah mengerjai wanita itu. Meski pun Gaara tidak pernah bermaksud demikian.

Ino menghela napas pelan ketika akhirnya mobil Gaara menjauh pergi. Ia mungkin bisa bernapas lega, tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya berjalan kaki di jalan sepi dengan udara yang kian terasa dingin bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Sejauh mata memandang, Ino hanya mendapati beberapa mobil mewah yang terpakir manis di sepanjang jalan menuju halte.

"Eits!" dengan perasaan kesal, Ino menendang batu kecil di pinggir jalan. Batu kecil itu terlempar sempurna mengenai bagian samping mobil yang sedang parkir. Mobil impor warna hitam yang mungkin tak akan pernah mampu ia beli meski menggunakkan uang sampai tujuh turunan sekali pun. Perbuatannya itu menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang terdengar keras. Ino sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Oh, gawat!"

Pintu depan mobil pun langsung terbuka, munculah seorang pria tinggi. Ino yang sibuk melihat di bagian sisi mobil untuk memeriksa kerusakan mobil tak memperhatikan si pemilik yang menghampirinya. "Maaf," kata Ino menundukan kepala. "Biaya perbaikannya kira-kira berapa ya?"

Jujur saja, Ino mencemaskan nasib sebelah ginjalnya. Jika orang itu meminta ganti rugi dengan harga tak masuk akal, Ino bisa saja melakukan hal nekat. Menjual sebelah ginjalnya, mungkin.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Paling banyak pun mungkin hanya sekitar sembilan ratus ribu yen*," kata pria itu santai.

Ino mendongak dengan wajah horror. Ia hendak memprotes ketika pria itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kunggap lunas jika kau mau tidur denganku."

Ah. Entah harus bersyukur atau marah, namun raut wajah Ino nampak sedikit lega ketika mengetahui pria itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Arrgggghhhh!_

Kenapa ia ujung-ujungnya malah bertemu dengan pria itu? Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali menguji kesabarannya? Kenapa cerita ini tidak membuat Ino langsung dapat akhir yang bahagia saja? Kenapa Ino tak bisa langsung jadi kaya? "Seorang Wanita Mendadak Kaya Karena Batu Kerikil" Misalnya. Akan menarik sekali jika judul _absurd_ itu menjadi _headline_ berita utama di halaman depan koran-koran.

"Aku mungkin terlihat gampangan di matamu, tuan. Tapi—" Ino berusaha agar tak terpancing emosi. "Aku tak akan tidur dengan sembarang orang."

"Aku bukan sembarang orang." Sasuke ngotot. "Kalau kau masih tak mau tidur denganku, aku akan menikahimu sekalian."

 _Yang ujung-ujung tetep tidur bareng. Sama saja 'kan._ Pikir Ino jengkel.

"Jika hanya ingin bersenang-senang, kau salah orang." Ino hendak pergi dari sana ketika Sasuke menahannya dengan mencengkram sebalah tangan Ino. Cengkraman itu sangat kuat dan membuat Ino meringis pelan.

"Aku bisa saja menculikmu, dan memaksamu untuk menjadi istriku."

Ino menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia kemudian meronta dan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tentu saja Sasuke lebih kuat daripada Ino. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memaksa Ino untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengabaikan Ino yang berusaha menjerit dan berteriak meminta tolong.

Tindakkan Sasuke kali ini bena-benar membuat Ino marah. "Apa maumu Sasuke!? Turunkan aku!"

Sasuke tak menggubris Ino dan mulai melajukan mobil meski ia harus menahan pukulan serta jambakkan dari Ino yang mulai menggila. "Kau sudah berlebihan, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar mau menculikku?! Yak! Hentikan! Turunkan aku!"

 _Oh Tuhan! Seseorang selamatka aku!_

 _._

 _To be continued ..._

.

Semoga saya bisa update cepat untuk chapter berikutnya, dan juga semoga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Hehe

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav sama follow :*


End file.
